


Deeper Examination

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come play, F/M, Light breeding kink, Medical Kink, Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-09-03 00:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean remembers when you mentioned how intimate doctor’s visits could get, so you decide to take advantage of a clinic in the middle of a case.





	Deeper Examination

Seeing Dean standing there in scrubs and a white lab coat had you thanking Chuck that it was just the two of you on this case. Sure, this hadn’t been in the plan, but when you had to sneak in to the small town’s clinic in the wee hours of the morning, why not take advantage?

Especially since you’d drunkenly admitted to Dean a few months ago how intimate doctor’s visits could sometimes get. 

You were sitting on the table, wearing one of those flimsy paper gowns. Underneath it you were naked, pussy wet with anticipation. Dean was working every aspect of the roleplay, flipping through some random person’s chart, just to make you wait.

“Let’s listen to your heart, shall we?” he finally asked, pulling the stethoscope from around his neck. He breathed hot air on it, never taking his eyes off of you. “I’m going to need to lower your gown,” he continued, his gloved hand trailing along your collarbone. You shrugged your shoulders, gown dropping down until it was caught by the swell of your breast.

Dean put the cold stethoscope on your chest, making you jump slightly at the temperature. His hand on your back pressed firm against you, holding you still.

You weren’t sure if he was actually listening or just keeping up the act, but it was making your heart beat faster all the same. Surely he could tell, making your blush grow.

“Thank you,” he said curtly, stepping away. “Please lay back and put your feet up in the stirrups.”

The redness on your cheeks grew darker, excitement making your pulse quicken. You laid down, as you knew to do, sliding your butt toward the end of the table. Dean flipped the stirrups out for your heels to settle into, your knees falling together in modesty.

“Now, now,” he said, pulling the wheeled stool up to the table and settling himself on it. “Knees apart, Y/N, I’ve got to see what we’re dealing with here.”

Your head laid back on the table, your eyes closing. This was always the most awkward part of your normal doctor’s visits: some random stranger between your legs poking and prodding. It was bringing back some memories, ones both awkward and intimate.

This here, with Dean, was a huge mixture of awkward and intimate, for sure.

Dean had obviously read up on the situation, because he was totally in character. “You’ll feel my fingers trail from your knee up…” he said, doing as he explained. One of his hands trailed up your leg until his gloved hand was on your core. “And a little pressure…”

At that, Dean slipped a finger inside of you. His usual warm skin was covered by the medical glove, making the intimate feeling a bit strange. Sure, you’d had doctors touch you there, it was part of any gyno appointment, but this was _Dean_.

And sure enough, he began pumping his finger in and out of you, as he knew to do best, which was something a doctor had _never_ done to you.

A small moan left your lips, letting Dean know he was definitely on the right track. He continued moving his hand, adding a second finger and stretching you even more. You didn’t try to muffle your sounds of pleasure anymore, your eyes closing as you lost yourself to the feeling. You gripped the sides of the table tightly and your knees fell wider apart, giving Dean even more room.

His free hand pushed the flimsy paper gown up so that he could knead at your breast. “Need to check for breast cancer as well, Y/N,” he mumbled, massaging it gently. His fingers flicked the nipple to hardness before moving to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. As he worked at your breasts, he pressed his thumb against your clit, the sensations overwhelming. 

“D-dean…” you whined, needing more. The gown was scratchy against your skin, the table below you cold and hard. As much as you were enjoying the roleplay, your body wanted you tucked into a bed, making love to Dean for hours. You needed to finish here so that the two of you could head back to your motel room to do just that.

“Dean, please…” you repeated, making his hand disappear from your breast. His fingers in your pussy kept working, but you heard the clinking of a belt.

“I think you need a deeper examination, Y/N,” Dean said gruffly, and you moaned in agreement. In no time, Dean’s fingers were gone and replaced with his warm cock, a huge difference from the cold latex feeling of the medical glove seconds before.

You weren’t going to last much longer, and Dean knew that. It seemed that he’d gotten just as worked up as you, because there was no build up – Dean began fucking you hard from the beginning.

“Yes, Y/N,” Dean huffed, and you opened your eyes to look up at him. He hadn’t taken any clothes off except to uncover his hips, so he was still in the lab coat, stethoscope around his neck. Fuck did he look sexy – even sexier than Dr. Sexy himself.

Dean’s hands were on your knees, spreading you wide for him. The gown was inhibiting your vision of what was happening below, but you were acutely aware of every movement. “Such a good little patient…” Dean muttered, his hips stuttering.

So you _definitely_ weren’t the only one getting off on this roleplay, that’s for sure.

A few more pumps of his hips had Dean coming deep inside of you, his thrusts continuing until you joined him in ecstasy. He finally slowed, pulling away from you and dipping down below the gown again.

You felt his gloved fingers back at your pussy, pressing gently. “Gotta keep that medicine inside, Y/N. Don’t want to waste any of it.”

His words, and the implication of them, had you immediately hot and bothered again, your pussy clenching to keep his come inside of you. He must have seen, because you heard Dean’s low chuckle. He kissed the inside of your right thigh before standing, re-situating his pants and belt.

“I think that’ll be all for your appointment, Y/N,” Dean said, a glint in his eye. “But I think I’ll have to do an at-home visit sometime soon, yes?”

You sat up, evil look in your eye. “I think that at-home visit needs to be as soon as possible, doctor,” you replied, grinning at Dean. He pulled your face in for a kiss before stepping away, both of you eager to get dressed and back to the motel room to continue your fun.


End file.
